Normally, a customer makes a private view (preview) of a property at a time of the purchase or the lease contract of real estate such as an apartment or a stand-alone house. However, properties which the client wants to make a preview of are not necessarily concentrated on one location; thus, the client can make a preview of approximately only three to four properties a day and inefficiency problem remains.
For example, there is proposed a real estate property sales support system (refer to, for example, PTL 1) configured such that a first database storing three-dimensional shape data regarding a real estate property and a second database storing interior information associated with the real estate property as three-dimensional shape data are disposed so that the first database and the second database are browsable through the Internet, and such that an inside of the real estate property is displayed as a virtual space on the basis of the three-dimensional shape data read from the first and second databases. According to this system, the interior of a living space based on the three-dimensional shape data regarding the living space and that regarding interior information associated with the living space can be displayed to a purchaser of the property as a virtual space.